


Whatcha think?

by Gray_Skies_Rising



Series: Team Red Plus One (or Two) [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Daredevil - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Red Hood - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, I think?, Implied IronDad, Implied Spiderson, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason smells, Latino Jason Todd, Mental Health Issues, Past Character Death, Talk of mental illness, headcanons galore, the avengers tower has panic rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Skies_Rising/pseuds/Gray_Skies_Rising
Summary: The original Team Red thinks about their newest member.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Jason Todd, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker & Wade Wilson & Jason Todd, Matt Murdock & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker & Jason Todd, Peter Parker & Tony Stark - implied, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson & Eleanor Camacho - implied, Wade Wilson & Jason Todd
Series: Team Red Plus One (or Two) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655269
Comments: 5
Kudos: 287





	Whatcha think?

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do a different writing style for all three of these guys, since they all have their own way of thinking, and I hope I did it justice.
> 
> Warnings- talk about mental illness in Spideys’ section, talk of Jason’s death in Deadpool’s section
> 
> Please tell me if I missed any.

Daredevil-

If someone had asked Matt to describe the Red Hood, he isn’t sure what he would say.

He would probably settle for a noncommittal answer like, ‘strange,’ then walk away.

This man was barely just that, a man. Though his height and build could rival Wades’, Matt pegged him to be 22 at the oldest. And only if he was being generous.

He was full of twisted morals and hidden open wounds. Just waiting for the right poke of misstep to go over the edge.

But Matt could understand that. Hell, that’s just what he himself was. Twisted morals and open wounds.

No, that’s not what made him strange.

He smelled.

It was faint, but still there. Still able to make his skin itch with buried memories whenever the air shifted in Matt’s direction.

It wasn’t a bad smell, per say, just a strange one.

It flared whenever Hood experienced strong emotions, but it was always there.

Sometimes it smelled like a clean ocean breeze. At first Matt had just thought it was a wayward breeze from the docks; they were quite close to them at the time, but it had happened again.

It was then he realized what exactly the smell was.

It was the smell of an ocean breeze and the smell of loss and tears.

Sometimes he smelled like the bleached water of a pool. Sometimes, when his frustration gives away to anger, the smell will gain an acidic undertone. At those times, Matt will feel like he was drowning.

Drowning in the smell of acidic anger that made his skin itch. Drowning in the smell of _her._

At those times, Matt has to remind himself of where he is, who he’s with. After all, the Red Hood has a heartbeat while Elektra didn’t.

There are other smells too, but Matt doesn’t have a name for them. Not yet, anyway.

They surround the Hood in a cloud. Allowing Matt to sense the slightest change in mood as morning dew turns to pavement after a rainstorm.

Matt wonders if Peter can smell it too. He’ll probably ask the kid one day.

—||—

Spider-Man-

Peter liked the Red Hood. He really did.

Peter had once said this to the mysterious vigilante. Hood had just scoffed in the way that you knew he was hiding a smile and said that he liked everyone.

Peter had deeply protested this. There were plenty of people that he didn’t like.

People like Flash. People who thought just because everything they ever wanted was given to them on a silver platter they could do whatever they wanted without consequence. People who stepped on everyone else just to grind them beneath their heels.

Peter hadn’t realized that that line of thought had become a full blown rant until he cried out as Hood popped his arm back into place.

Hood had just pulled out a roll of bandages, “Don’t stop now Pequeña Araña. I want to hear more about how the rich are destroying the economy.” He laughed like it was some sort of joke. Who knew, maybe it was. After all, only God knew how many blind jokes Matt had made before Peter found out.

Little Spider.

Pequeña Araña was Spanish for ‘Little Spider’

Red Hood’s own name for Peter.

Peter had blushed and spluttered at the nickname, unable to recover enough to continue his rant. Try as he might, Peter doubted he would ever be used to the casual endearments from the rest of Team Red.

So they sit in silence.

Matt prefers silence. He can focus better when there isn’t an unnecessary veritable that he has to categorize away.

Wade prefers noise. Matt says that it’s because Wade likes to listen to the sound of his voice, but Peter knows better. Wade talks loud and often to drown out the voices in his head. Sometimes, Peter wonders what Wade would prefer if he didn’t have his voices. Would he like to sit in silence like Matt?

Peter doesn’t know what Hood prefers.

Sometimes, he looks like he just wants everybody to shut up. To stamp out the noise.

Other times, he looks like he just wants to scream into the void. To fill the silence with noise.

Peter doesn’t think that Wade or Matt notice, or if they do, they don’t seem to care.

But Peter notices. He’s hung around the Avengers so much that it’s kind of hard not to. PTSD, anxiety, depression and a whole lot more mental problems run just underneath the skin of most of the members.

Peter notices and he knows of a safe place.

“Where, exactly, are we going?”

Peter, with the help of Ned and KAREN, had snuck the Red Hood into the Avengers Tower.

Peter just gave a happy hum as he found the room he was looking for. He opened it and walked inside, hoping Hood would follow.

He did.

“Pequeña Araña, why are we here?”

Instead of answering straight forward like Peter knew Hood wanted, he just flopped onto the extremely soft couch and began to fiddle with the soundproof headphones that sat on the armrest.

“I like to come here when I’m feeling overwhelmed. It’s actually a great place to study.

Peter knew what it felt like when people came right out and said that you needed help. That you were something that was broken and needed fixing. He wasn’t going to make that mistake.

Hood seemed to get his meaning as he stopped scanning the room and its contents. The dim lights and the sound proofing on the walls.

“Look kid, I don’t know what you think-“

“-I don’t ‘think’, Hood,” Peter interrupted, “I know. Besides, using the room isn’t an obligation. This was just so you know it’s here.”

Hood seemed dumbfounded at that, and mutely nodded.

“Your override to this room is ‘BADWOLF’. One word, all caps. Now, come on. Can’t let the others think we’re skimping out on patrol.”

With that, Peter strode out of the room.

Later, Hood would catch him just before he headed home.

“Thank you.”

Peter just smiled behind his mask and nodded. He knew how much that simple phrase had taken.

So, yeah. Peter really liked the Red Hood.

—||—

Deadpool-

6 years ago Wade had been offered a job in Gotham City.

6 years ago Wade had been trying to dig up dirt on one of the wealthiest men alive. Just to see if the job was worth taking out one of the biggest donors to charity son.

6 years ago Wade had arrived in Gotham just as a private jet set down in Ethiopia.

But that was 6 years ago.

Today Wade was a part of a team.

Today Wade was trying to keep his killing on the down low, even if just for Peter and Ellie.

Today Wade was working with a zombie. A ghost.

Today Wade was working with a kid that died in Ethiopia and crawled off of his grave in America.

Man, did that guy have nice thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really happy with how Deadpool’s section turned out, but I don’t really have a have a grasp on how to write him... so, sorry if he seems out of character.
> 
> Thoughts? Ideas? Grammatical errors?


End file.
